Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers (2014 film)/Transcript
Transcript: *(Drum roll and Opening Jazz Fanfare intro and instrumental Jazz playing "Santa Claus, Don't Be Late".) *(On a black background, we see flickers of light. The image pulls back to reveal that it is a pupil, a close-up of Leo's eye. We then see Leo, the ribboning, mask and the words "TRADE MARK" on both sides (from the previous logo, all in gold and metallic) ease back with the ribbons moving, as "Metro Goldwyn Mayer" appears shimmering and eases itself above the ribboning. The company name is darker and appears to have a "shining" effect applied to it. The mask is also different as well. Leo roars as this happens.) *(Shires 2011 logo: The short version of the 2011 CGI castle.) *(A continute Jazz music playing "Santa Claus, Don't Be Late"). *(Fade in, On a dark cloudy background, water bubble when splash we see shooting stars flying towards us, a mirrored reference to the previous logo. As the flies towards us, we follow the star to reveal that we were looking at the reflection of a lake. We follow the as they skim the lake and create ripples. We continue to fly forward line up and encircle the castle and mountain ahead. Then the word "Shires" zooms back to take its place on the castle, A circular line is drawn over the castle (in the same vein as the previous logo), which is situated on a cloudy sunset landscape, and then fade out.) *(Shires Animation Studios logo: The shorter version. The opening variant is Jazz of "Santa Claus, Don't Be Late" playing music.) *(Fade in, A long-shot view of Junkyard is seen. It looks peaceful and quiet.) *Narrator: Rodents. I see standard in the electricity, it's a whole wide world, the world zero hell, without standing, the rodents are ridiculous and serious, it's a same piece of jerk, it's a good vs evil, the heroes and villains, to the came of Rescue Rangers. *(Cut to Headquarters Treehouse.) *Narrator: Rescue Rangers in the headquarters treehouse in the Central Park, in the New York City, We are the rescue rangers, and the Gerbil, Dodgeball, Trampoline, and here, is your lovely items. *(Gargoyles the Idiot Man and Allen Kennethson appear.) *Narrator: Gargoyles the Idiot Man and Allen Kennethson, (Cat J. Raoul appear) It's a Cat J Raoul. *Cat J. Raoul: Let's dance. *Narrator: the most powerfull evil cat of they all, and the number one dangerous on the nasty criminal it's a try to take over world. *Cat J. Raoul: It's time to light the lights. *(BOOM! Part of the Gulag blew up!) *Narrator: Gargoyles the idiot man, but they died 1999. *(Thunder and lighthing and rain.) *Narrator: But now who could stop this mad man now, it's a one place ahead, of the mysterious, medusa, for sale. *(EXT. NARA DREAMLAND – NIGHT. The fireworks exploded, marking "Shiresland." "Life's a Happy Song (Finale/Reprise)" ends) *Director: And cut! *(Matthew Mouse, the Shiresland star and the captain of the Shires, Betty, the Shires' biggest fan, and Michelle Mouse, the diva superstar were so happy that the events of Shiresland was finally over) *Betty: Wow. That was so amazing! *Matthew Mouse: Betty, you did a wonderful job. *Betty: Thank you, Matthew. Did we get that? *Michelle Mouse: We got it. *Matthew Mouse: We got it, yup. *(The director called out) *Director: Movie's over, people. Go home. That is a wrap. *(While he disappears, Jose Carioca, the gofer appeared) *Jose Carioca: Okay, nice work, everyone. Make sure to fill out your I-9s, and we'll see you on the next one. *Lady Echanted (singing): I'm number two, you're number one! *Madeline Mouse and Lady Echanted (singing): I can't believe I'm working for an... *Madeline Mouse (speaking) Oh, Shut Up! *(Everyone at Hollywood went home. Jose Carioca have Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse, Skipper, Matthew Mouse, Betty, Boofy, the comedian, and Oscar the Lucky Rabbit gather around) *Boofy: (SIGHS) *Admiral DeGill: So, uh… What do we do now? *(Dhris couldn't have been happier) *Dhris: Well, we're together again. We got the theater and all our fans are back. *(But there was no one here) *Oscar: Actually, those were extras. *Dhris: I saw a few tapping their toes. *Jose Caroica: Yeah, those were paid dancers. *(Dhris was disappointed) *Boofy: Oh. *(Mandy saw her moment and seized it) *Mandy Mouse: Or… Maybe since we're all here, now could be the perfect time for you and me to tie the knot, Chris! *Chris: (STAMMERING) Well, I mean, maybe I could. *(Betty turned their attention to the camera) *Betty: Hey, what's the camera still doing here? *(Two old hecklers, American Star & Kinder the Rabbit, appeared behind him) *American Star: Oh, no. Disaster! That can only mean one thing. *Kinder the Rabbit: Doggone it, you're right! It looks like they've ordered a spin-off. *(BOTH LAUGHING) *(The title card opens with Shires presents, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse, Skipper on the run and set up the cannon.) *Mandy Mouse: All right, listen up, you freaks! I didn't come 5,000 miles to not be on TV. All we need is one stinkin' celebrity, and by any means necessary. Now, the frogs gone. We're doing things my way from now on. Let's move! *Chris: Ah, that song! I swear this one is gonna make me lose my salmon. *Jonathan Mouse: Singing getting louder, Chris! *Chris: Then move faster! Someone get that wig off Dhris. *(Cue Dhris dancing until Skipper removes the wig off him.) *Chris: Kowalski, status report. *Jonathan Mouse: I'm really getting tired of this song. *Chris: Fire in the hole! *(And at that moment, BOOM! Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse, Skipper went blasting out of the cannon) *(The first title card opens a Shires Animation Studios production) *Chris: Dhris, if you could have anything you wanted in the whole wide world, what would it be? *Dhris: Well, gee, Chris. I think to be a meaningful and valued member of this team. *Chris: Oh, well, we got you something else. *(The second title card opens in association with Melvin Studios and Atomic Cartoons) *Mandy Mouse: OK, is everybody ready? Commence Operation Celebri-nap. Masks on! *(The third title card opens from Matthew Mouse Productions and fourth title opens a Jeffrey Agala and Ridd Sorensen film.) *Jonathan Mouse: Uh, Chris? I think the open title card ready. *Chris: Not yet? *Dhris: Say yes! *Chris: Yes! Are you all ready? *Jonathan Mouse: Yes! *Mandy Mouse: Yes! *Chris: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Rescue Rangers... *Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse and Skipper: Away! *(RR Badges and Thunder, suddenly crack open splash the water, then finally opens to Shires' Chris and Dhris RESCUE RANGERS title card.) *(Cut to Rescue Rangers Treehouse at Night.) *(Dhris sat himself down in front of a TV and watched Ed Edd n Eddy Season 2 Episode 21 Ed in a Halfshell) *Edd (on tv): EDDY WAIT STOP! Dodgeball has no educational value whatsoever. *Dhris (as Eddy's voice): Whaddya talking about? It builds character. Puts hair on your chest. *Mandy Mouse: I was right, the children look at to you people. *Chris: I beg your pardon? *Mandy Mouse: And the some very un-useful faces. *Dhris (as Eddy's voice): victoriously Ha ha ha! You're out, monobrow! Who's next? TV, camera shifts to Jimmy Jimmy? Or Double D? TV, camera shifts to an empty space on the right side of the door Hey. Where'd Sockhead go? TV, Jimmy edges to the left, revealing Edd hidden behind him. Hello, Double D! *Edd (on tv): EDDY WAIT. I-I HAVE A HISTORY WITH THIS GAME I--! What's that?! I see flashes, Eddy. Deep rooted images. LIKE TENTACLES! Strangulating every rational nerve! I'M RELIVING IT, EDDY!!! *Dhris (as Eddy's voice on tv): But it's got your face on it, Double D. *Edd (on tv): LISTEN TO ME EDDY! EDDY?! IT'S GYM CLASS ALL OVER AGAIN!!! *(Cut to Mandy Mouse's kitchen listening Edd crying tears heard in the Mandy Mouse's Kitchen to make a cup of tea with cheese and crackers. Suddenly Mandy ear listening sound like continues his crying jag, Dhris looked at Mandy, if you try to wave to tv with Jimmy begins to wail in tandem with him. Ed sees Jimmy clutching him and crying and he begins to scream as well) *Dhris (as Eddy's voice on tv): Uuuh! *(On TV, Edd falls to the ground, a quivering mess. Dhris approaches him.) *Dhris (as Eddy's voice on tv): Get over it, Shakespeare. *Jonathan Mouse: Look, I'm serious! *Mandy Mouse: You know, the last time the Shiresland must see it. *(On Flashback, Matthew Mouse and Madeline Mouse sword fighting at top the Nara Dreamland Castle) *Mandy Mouse: Hmmm, I guess not. *(On TV, Ed rubs Jimmy back and forth on top of his buzz cut. He then takes Eddy over to the garage door. Eddy is stuck to it.) *Dhris (as Eddy's voice): irked What the- *Edd (on tv): Static electricity can be quite humbling, can't it, Eddy? *Jonathan Mouse (On the Phone): Hi, This is Jonathan Mouse, this is Rescue Rangers Headquarters Treehouse, We need Assistance? AH, Professor No No No, How kind to meet a visitors. I want to add something to the policy of my house. Let's have a guest for the night, a there. So I would like to re-assure my house ... Yes, right there. No, alive. It has about one meter. Grizzly? Probably not. Mind you, But first everything, but first in the morning, Huh. *(Cut to Professor No-No-No's Castle at Night.) *(Cut to Professor No-No-No's Mad Scientist, Professor No-No-No is in the dark. He picks up a beaker of florescent pink liquid and pours it out.) *Professor No-No-No: He's out there still! Mocking me with his scurrilous timeout! Standing between me and my dream of total domination of Idiot! *(Mark the Cat turns on the light) *Mark the Cat: Are you talking about Rescue Rangers?! *Professor No-No-No: TURN OFF MY LIGHT! Mr. 'I Know Everything About Nothing'? *(The lights go out.) *Professor No-No-No: Okay, maybe I was a little tough. But that's how my brother taught me! The only way to get it right is to get it wrong. *Wall the Lizard: But, How we going to find him? *Professor No-No-No: It's a tentacles tightened, sucking the marrow, how needs a timeout, But tonight, knock your tree down. (Fade out to black.) *(Fade in, Professor No-No-No sneak over to the side of a Rescue Rangers Headquaters Treehouse, Professor No-No-No begins his inspection. This involves walking around the tree, and looking at it from different angles. Mort and Shout's part is more straightforward. Mark and Wall starts sawing, and the dust slowly collects in the cup, Professor No-No-No, on the other end of the saw, is being pulled back and forth, slamming against the log on every pull, Just then, his phone rang) *Professor No-No-No: Uh... Oh! (Scoffs) President Clinton? *Cat J. Raoul: I'm on my way, Professor No-No-No. *Professor No-No-No: Great, they're taking the bait. See you in New York City. *Cat J. Raoul: Yes. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor No-No-No. *(Cat J Raoul hang the phone up, held up the detonator and blew up the booth) *(Finally tree fall down to crash and fade out.) *(Fade in, with a shot of the Police Station. Police cars come and go as the view pans in on the station entrance. Moving inside, officer Murdoch is mulling over case notes, while Sargent Spaghetti does the same at his desk. Spaghetti turns the ceiling fan on. Zooming upwards, we find there are more occupants to the station than originally thought. Chris is seated on the edge of the fan, binoculars ready, looking for any signs of action. He is alert as always.) *(Suddenly the phone ring) *Sargent Spaghetti (picking up the phone): This is Sargent Spaghetti here! NO! I CAN SEE THEM! I don't think so! *Chris (Jonathan Mouse is brushing his teeth with the toothbrush Chris got his earwax on the day before): Um, you're not using those ear brushes to clean your mouth are you, Jonathan Mouse? *Sargent Spaghetti: Well, it was ways ít time! (smack the phone.) *Mandy Mouse: Why's have are feeling in gym class? *Chris: In the Dodgeball! *Sargent Spaghetti: Let see a Professor No-No-No look's like? *(Spaghetti turns the ceiling fan on, Dhris push down Chris over ceiling fan.) *Dhris: Awesome Possum! *Jonathan Mouse: DHRIS! Don't if you think about it! *Dhris: No way, it's still my turn! *Jonathan Mouse: I don't care what it is. *(Chris spinning ceilling fan, Chris are thrown off, He hits a wall, a desk, a phone, and finally into a rubbish bin.) *(Cut to Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse, Skipper walk through alway into New York Station.) *Molly: Hey Milly, There's a SMTV Live on CITV, There's a S-Club 7 and... *Milly: Shut the fuck up, Molly. *(Cut to Camera pans to a vending machine in the new york station.) *Dhris: A vending machine? *Chris: Well, not just any vending machine, Dhris. The last remaining home in America's nanny houses for the remaining of those succulent and chemically-hazardous bits of puffed heaven called... *Dhris: gasps Cheesy Dibbles! *Chris: Dhris a coin Happy ding-dong birthday, ya little scamp! *Dhris: Fuck you! *(In response, Dhris pecks Chris on the cheek, followed by Jonathan Mouse and Mandy Mouse, finally giving one to Skipper, only for the latter to hold Private for ten seconds, before releasing him.) *Jonathan Mouse: You must follow with us, I know exactly what's going on and do this are you're scooby-dooby-pants told. *Chris: Alrighty then. *(Cue Chris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse and Skipper smiling at Dhris with satisfaction.) *Chris: You mess with the bull, you get the horns, Dhris. Now get to that machine and get your present and sure you right and this is deserve this having reward. *(Dhris tosses the coin into the machine and tries to reach in the slot to get the bag.) *Chris: Nice work, Dhris. you got the Cheese Dibbles. *(Suddenly explosion, It's Professor No-No-No.) *Professor No-No-No: Nevertheless again, no earth creature is going to contaminate my atmosphere. *(Then Jiminy Cricket and Timothy Q. Mouse jump came in) *Jiminy Cricket: NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition! *(He look around.) *Timothy Q. Mouse: This is all very amusing, but I have to be going now. *Jiminy Cricket: Alright, all secondary characters, come with me. *(Cut to Shiresland News Bulletin.) *News Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you this special news bulletin. *Newsman: This is Shiresland Newsflash, Cat J Raoul the most powerful evil cat of they all, and the number one dangerous on the nasty criminal, he's stolen the medusa for sale, It's Arthur the Cat, to get arrested that cat, But now we're go to News Reporter, it's a talking about with Cat J Raoul. *Policewoman: Well I fault I didn't ask we forgot the Milly Molly, Peg + Cat, and Franny's Feet, there isn't anymore. *Arthur the Cat: YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG CAT! *Policewoman: If didn't have cup of tea with cheese and crackers and his around with village. *(Cut to Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse, Skipper are running.) *Chris: Alright Rescue Rangers, And that's with wings! *Jonathan Mouse: exhausted We're in battle stance, sir. *(Skipper takes the sock off Skipper's head.) *Chris: Oh, good. Now we spring our trap. *(One of the Wall the Lizard smashes the gondolier's mandolin, who runs away.) *Jonathan Mouse: I'm not sure they're the ones that are trapped, sir. *Chris: Kowalski, remember our little talk about true but unhelpful comments? *Jonathan Mouse: Yes, sir. *Chris: Sometimes we just have to wing it. *Mandy Mouse: They must be in the kitchen by now? *Professor No-No-No: Failure again. Capture him! *(Before the penguins can do anything. Elsa swoops down, grabs one of the Wall and throws him in a window. Kowalski stares amazed.) *Wall the Lizard: Ah. Fuck! *Jonathan Mouse: Wow... *(Short Idiot pops out of a light bulb, throws a flash grenade at the other Mark the Cat) *Mark the Cat: Shit! *(which explodes, pushing him backwards to the wall. The telephone booth changes shape, revealing Corporation pulling out a taser, shocking the last henchman, who goes through the sewer grate.) *Wall, Mark, Mort and Shout: FUCK, SHIT, COCK, ASS, TITTIES, BONER, BITCH, MUFF, PUSSY, CUNT, BUTTHOLE, DAMN IT! *Jonathan Mouse: Sorry for underestimating the plan, Chris. *Chris: It's okay, Jonathan Mouse. Just don't ever doubt me again. Now what the fuck is going on? *(A plane flies over the rooftops and Censored drops down and lands in front of them.) *Censored: Remain calm, rescue rangers. You are now under the protection of the North East. a badge I think a ever come with me! *(Cut to Fort Knox.) *Mort and Shout: I got them! I got them! *Mark and Wall: I got them! I got them! *Cat J. Raoul: (laughing) *Mort and Shout: Oooooooooooooooooooh! *Mark and Wall: Ooooooooooooooooooooh! *Mandy Mouse: (screams) *Cat J. Raoul: (laughing) So, did you get them? *Mark the Cat: YES! *Wall the Lizard: We got them! *Cat J. Raoul: Hmm *Mark the Cat: A flash gordon thermo-atomic ray gun, boss. *Cat J. Raoul: It's not easy what i'm mean? *(Cut to North East Aircraft.) *Corporation: Oh my god. You guys are so cute! the rescue rangers and hugs them tightly And cuddly! *Chris: Hey, get away! Corporation's lower jaw No more hugs! *Corporation: It's like being licked by a basketful of doggy dogs. *Censored: sighs Corporation. Corporation! Chart a course back to North East Headquarters. *(Corporation puts the rescue rangers down, makes a heart sign with his paws before typing a computer) *Censored: Elsa, inform them we’re bringing in witnesses. *Chris: Dhris, dibble me. *(Dhris takes a dibble bag out of Skipper's body, gives it to Skipper, then he jumps in front of Censored.) *Chris: We're not going anywhere with you. munches We don't even know who the fuck you are. *Censored: The North East is an elite undercover inter-species... *(Chris munches, Censored looks at him.) *Cesnored: The North East is an elite undercover inter-spec... munches again an elite undercover inter-species... munches again task... munches again force... munches again dedicated to help... munches again helping... munches again dedicated to... munches again; Censored growls annoyed *Censored: dedicated... (Chris munches again; Censored finishes his sentence while Chris is munching.) *Censored: dedicated to helping animals who can't munches again help munches again themselves. *(Chris munches again for the last time.) *Censored: Like rodents. *Chris: Really? And you are...? *Censored: My name is censored. *Chris: Censores, eh? What is that, uh, Cens? Can't hear that accent. *Censored: Excuse me? *Chris: There's the accent. *Censored: No, my name isn't "Censored", my name is classified because I am the leader of this straight team. The seal is Short Idiot, weapons and explosives. *Short Idiot: Ah, fuck you! *Censored: The bear is Corporation, he’s our muscle. *Corporation: I'll take that action. *Censored: And the owl is Elsa, intelligence and analysis. *Elsa: Damn, right! *Chris: Well, Agent Censored, so who's a going to be?! *Censored: If you can't run, But you can't hive. *(Cut to Fort Knox at night.) *Professor No-No-No: Flawlessly executed. Bravo. *Cat J. Raoul: What did you expect from the most powerful evil cat of they all and the number one dangerous on the nasty criminal, Number Two? *Professor No-No-No: Yeah, I know. You're Number One, I'm Number Two. I think you mentioned that before. *Cat J. Raoul: Now that we control the Shiresland tour, Number Two, phase one of our plan is complete. We are now positioned to carry out greatest... (MUMBLING) Burgle... Blurgh-el... Burgle... *Professor No-No-No: Burglary. *Cat J. Raoul: Yes. ...of all time, and pin it on those Shiresland, who will spend the rest of their miserable lives behind bars. Tonight, we steal the painting and then we'll have all we need to steal the unstealable, the Crown Jewels of Newcastle. Ensuring that my name goes down in history as greatest thief of all time! *Professor No-No-No: You mean our names, right? *Cat J. Raoul: Of course. My name first, then spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, spacebar your name. *Professor No-No-No: Sure. *(Cut to New York City, When Jiminy Cricket and Timothy Q. Mouse jump came in.) *Jiminy Cricket: NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition! *(Cut to North East Aircraft at night. Suddenly, an alarm begins to blare. and the room strobes with a red light.) *Dhris: This is it! I can see better by a look's a thing it it's a House! *Jonathan Mouse: So, that's how it is? *(North East aircraft through at 31 Limekiln Court, Wallsend.) *Corporation: C-I-A! *Censored: Interview! What is the CIA doing here? This is my jurisdiction. Not to mention, my badge is bigger. *Corporation: One of the stealing and stolen paintings was on loan from the Dodgeball has no educational value whatsoever. So, this is CIA Hairy chest jurisdiction. Also, this is my travel badge. Here's my real badge. (He removed a gigantic badge from a suitcase) *Censored: Oh. You must have been looking at the wrong. Badge! (He ripped open his shirt, revealing his entire chest covered in a badge) *(Corporation nodded) *Corporation: What? (SIGHS) You've won this round, Censored. *Censored: My name is Censores. *Corporation: Okay, Censores. It looks like we're gonna be working together. But that doesn't mean I have to like you. *Censored: I didn't like you first. *Corporation: I didn't like you before I met you. So, what have we got? (Censored looked at his notes) *Censored: Two priceless painting stolen and one average painting of an obscure English colonel. *Corporation: Hmm. *Censored: This has all the markings of the work of the Medusa for Sale. *Corporation: What's with him? *Censored: Only the second most wanted criminal in the world. And my personal nemesis. Unfortunately for me, his identity is a mystery. (Corporation shook his head) *Corporation: No, literally, what is a lemur? *Censored: Oh. It is also a lizard-buzzard from Australia Out-Back. (Then he spotted a coin on the floor and bent down to pick it up) *Corporation: A-ha! Just as I suspected. (He showed it to Corporation, noting the lemur that was embossed on the face of the coin) *Censored: This coin is his calling card. Medusa for Sale, he is playing with us. (The Short Idiot and Elsa man came in with the package) *Short Idiot: I have a delivery here for Mr. Bear. *Corporation: Right here. (Short Idiot and Elsa hands Corporation the rope). *Elsa: And here's your rope. *Corporation: Mmm. (He pulled the rope and the cloth falls off to reveal a biggest CIA badge). *Corporation: You were saying? (Censored has nothing else to say). *(Cut at a barn, Shaun the Sheep eat the grass.) *Shaun the Sheep: Hey, somebody kill that light! (Machine gun fire is heard as he turns his back. At the same time that a spotlight drops down, Shaun turns behind him in surprise). *(Cut to 31 Limekiln Court House Inside.) *Censored: What you, of course could not know, is that Professor No-No-No's laboratory in Venice is secretly developing a doomsday weapon called the "Medusa for Sale. *Chris: Ah, but what you don't know is that Roa... *Jonathan Mouse: Raoul. *Chris: Raoul won't be using his Bazooka Medu... *Joanthan Mouse: Medusa for Sale. *Chris: Medusa for on anybody. *Jonathan Mouse: That part is accurate. *Chris: Show him, Skipper. *spits out the vial containing the Medusa for Sale *Censored: You...you stole the Medusa for Sale. *Chris: Well, stole the Medusa for Sale, saved the day, did your job for you. Call it what you will. *the screen goes on, revealing Raoul *Chris: Roger! *Jonathan Mouse: Raoul! *Chris: Raoul! *Corporation: He hacked into our system? *Elsa: Where's the sound? *Jonathan Mouse: Hey, Raoul! your microphone, it's not working. *Censored: Click on the button with the picture of the microphone. *Short Idiot: Every time a villain calls in, this happens. *Cat J. Raoul: Hello? (The screen goes off) Hello? *Jonathan Mouse: But, now we can hear you. *Cat J. Raoul: Hello! *Short Idiot: So annoying! *Cat J. Raoul: Hello?! *Jonathan Mouse: But we cannot see. *Cat J. Raoul: Hello?! *Short Idiot: Every time! *Cat J. Raoul: Hellooooooooooooooo?! *Censored: It's like talking to my parents. *comes back on the screen *Cat J. Raoul: How about now? *cheers in agreement *Censored: Yes! That's fantastic. *Cat J. Raoul: Now, where was I? doing an evil laugh *Jonathan Mouse: Raoul! *Cat J. Raoul: Greetings, North East. I see you've met my old zoo mates. *Chris: We were never mates. There was no mating. *Censored: Turn yourself in, Mr. Raoul. You're powerless now that I've stolen your precious Medusa for Sale. *Chris: What? You? You didn't steal that. *Censored: It's over Cat J. Raoul. *Cat J. Raoul: It's over?! Then why did I call you? Weird. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA, maybe it was to show you this! the camera to show them a giant vial containing the Medusa for Sale; everyone gasps with shock *Jonathan Mouse: That is a lot of saleman for five little rodents. *Cat J. Raoul: Oh, you thought this was just about you five? No. No, no, no, no. We're just getting started. a selfie with a camera Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go the bathroom, and they I doing to do some shopping...for revenge! the button to turn off the screen but nothing happens, he presses it again but nothing happens Wait. How do you...? to his Mark and Wall thugs for help What do I push? Is it the red? Or... I thought it was...it's not this... something and the screen goes blank; the picture of Raoul in front of the serum comes out of the printer *(INT. DRESSING ROOM, NATIONAL BERLIN THEATER – NIGHT Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door. It was Mark the Cat.) *Mark the Cat: 60 seconds to curtain... Mandy?! *Cat J. Raoul: Sure. *Mark the Cat: Uh... Okay. *Cat J. Raoul: Have you studid your Ridiculous tapes yet? *Mandy Mouse: Of course. This is my child's play version of my talent. (GRUNTS) *Cat J. Raoul: I'm going to stop you rescue rangers. *(INT. STAGE, NATIONAL BERLIN THEATER – NIGHT. Mandy got into position for the opening number. It was showtime!) *Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome... *Mandy Mouse: I got to be Mandy, got to be Mandy, got to be Mandy, Nonsense. IT'S.... *Professor No No No: Oh, no. *Mandy Mouse: (grunts) *Mark the Cat: Mandy! Introduce the show. *Mandy Mouse: (continues grunts and then faints) *Mark the Cat: It's the Shiresland Show! With our very special guest star, Dog in a Box with Two Wheels. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *(The music plays "The Shiresland Show" as the sign goes up with Mandy hanging) *Cat J. Raoul: Handing over that bracelet! *Mandy Mouse: No. (Mandy pushes Cat J. Raoul and falls into the stage into crash) *(the Rodents are in a box on a plane to Shiresland) *Chris: Ugh, where the fuck are we? That Censored he's a naughty bastard! *Jonathan Mouse: Oxygen content is low. I suggest we limit our breathing. *the sound of a fart broke the silence. *Chris: Aw, Dhris! *four Rodents rip holes on the box to breathe for air. *Dhris: Sorry. I get gassy when I fly. *Chris: Toot sweet! He does! *Jonathan Mouse: We must be on a plane! *Rescue Rangers move the box to be free. They have darts on their necks and a dart on Dhris' butt. *Jonathan Mouse: What did North Wind do to us? *Chris: Look! They gave us badges! *Rescue Rangers take off the darts. *Chris: Not badges, tranquilizer darts! Censored! That low-down dirty dog is trying to kick us off the mission! *Jonathan Mouse: He thinks we can't save the penguins because we're just "rodents". *Chris: Well, penguins are our flesh and feather! They're us! And if anyone's gonna save us, it's us. *Jonathan Mouse: But, Chris, we've gotta be five miles up. That pretty much limits our options. *Chris: I make my own options. a button, the hatch opens and boxes come flying out with the rescue rangers *Jonathan Mouse: Brilliant move, Chris. But now we seem to be outside the plane. *Chris: I kinda got caught up in the moment. Well, hindsight's 20/20, Okay, Jonathan Mouse, your turn to pick up the slack.. *Dhris: Oh, why don't we catch that plane? *Chris: Oh No, go back, go back! *Dhris: Uh, oh no! (Screams then Slam! the plane) *Pilot Man 1: Rodent strike. *Pilot Man 2: Log it! *(Turn on Windshield wipers and swatted them off.) *Jonathan Mouse: Oh great how am I supposed to get outta here. *Chris: School pictures? How could I forget?! Will just see about that. Follow me, Rescue Rangers! We're going in hot! *Dhris: his butt goes on fire Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! *Chris: No one likes a show off, Dhris. *Jonathan Mouse: Aim for first class! *Chris: Oh, Mind your own business, Jonathan Mouse. *Dhris: Oh, Look I can see that plane! *Chris: Ah shoot! We're misses the plane! *(Cut to New York City, Workermen stand here into long zoom in.) *Workerman: After this moment at these messages, The is Michael Shires Company has been brought to you by my atmosphere, and Do not try pay attention, This film is not yet rated, You got 99 hours a day, 99 days a week, 9999 Pounds, When it was finished, I said I hate you! *(Cut to Shires 2006-2011 logo: The short version of the 2006-2011 CGI castle.) *(Cut to Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, and Skipper come plummeting down.) *Chris: There it is a plane! So, let's go in. (Plane inside, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper run through away to the cockpit.) *Chris: Okay okay, I've got a person in my closet. Person in my closet. I've got a person in my closet! Haha! Too weak to handle myself out there, huh mother? Well, tell that to my frying pan. I seriously doubt it. *Jonathan Mouse: I brought back parsnips, I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite. Surprise! Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there. *Chris: But if you just- *Jonathan Mouse: Chris, we're done talking about this. *Chris: Trust me. *Jonathan Mouse: Chris. *Chris: I know what I'm- *Jonathan Mouse: Chris? *Chris: Oh come on! *Jonathan Mouse: ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS CHRIS, First thing tomorrow night, THAT RESCUE RANGERS ARE NUT IN A HALFSHELL, IT'S A OUTTA HERE! *Chris: Yes. *Jonathan Mouse: Yes! FUCK YOU! Now, OUTTA MY AIRPLANE, OUT OUT OUT!!! (Cut to Airplane open removal of emergency exit into down, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, and Skipper continued plummeting falling down into the Desert., Skipper throws his Gerbil, Dhris throws his Dodgeball, Chris throws his Trampoline, Jonathan Mouse throws tools.) *Dhris: Going long! Woo-Hoo! *Chris: Aw, Dhris. Stop playing stop playing with those gym class, Find something useful! *Jonathan Mouse: There it is down there in the desert. *Chris: A Desert? *Dhris: Oh No! *Chris: Oh Yes! (Chris and Jonathan Mouse jumped into the box with Skipper.) It's time for meet create, Starting your boxes Rescue Rangers. *Dhris: Hurry! Hurry! (Skipper harder massive puff into box) *Chris: Now we're talking, Let's get to work! *Jonathan Mouse: Four hundred meters, Three hundred meters.... *Chris: Speak American, Jonathan Mouse! *Jonathan Mouse: Sorry sir. *Dhris: I'm going as fast as I can *Jonathan Mouse: Two Hundred eighteen yards, One hundred nine yards... *Chris: Not long now. *(Cut to Desert Island, finally Gerbil, Dodgeball, Trampoline falling down, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper of its full height, rocketing them away. They land headfist in the desert. Jonathan Mouse pulls himself out of the ground and yanks his friends out of the desert.) *Chris: Okay them. It's clear what we need to do next. *(Cut to Black Background, One hour later title card, Cut to Desert, Jonathan Mouse is seen bouncing on a trampoline, Chris running in a hamster wheel in a cage. Eddy Dhris goes into his throwing stance at Skipper gets hit by dodgeball and catch it and throw the dodgeball at his Skipper face.) *Jonathan Mouse: Yeah baby! That feels right. *(Chris, Dhris holding the dodgeball, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper walk away) *Chris: Forget about it with Gerbil, Dodgeball, Trampoline, Rescue Rangers. Now then, back to civilization. If we're gonna take raoul down, we need to know where he is going to strike. But first, who needs to take amusement park? That's all I can get. (The scene cuts to black and then fades to the ocean water, The camera swiftly goes over it, The camera then looks both ways until we see the Bikini Atoll island as the camera then goes close and inside the island, through its jungle, until we see Jiminy Cricket and Timothy Q. Mouse, pulling his boat, then looks at his map.) *Jiminy Cricket: NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition! *(Cut to Fort Knox at night.) *(Cut to Cat J. Raoul removed the painting of Peter Old Nellie from his bag and turned it over. It was blank) *Cat J. Raoul: (GROANS) It's not there. You were wrong! *Professor No No No: Not so fast. Oldest trick in the book. (He pulled an iron from his bag. Once hot, he ironed the back of the painting. An ancient-looking map slowly appeared) *Professor No-No-No: Write it in lemon juice, then simply apply heat to reveal Peter Old Nellie's map. (Sure enough, the map was entitled "How to Steal the Crown Jewels of Newcastle. Secret Tunnels of the Tower of London, drawn by Peter Old Nellie 1899." Underneath the diagram, a set of symbols read: KEY + LOCKET + JEWELS) (Peter Old Nellie, nearly stole the Crown Jewels. His second-in-command, Jeffrey the Unknown, betrayed him) *Cat J. Raoul: Mmm... *Professor No No No: Of course, today, the Crown Jewels lie behind the most location security system on the planet. And this map, along with Nellie's key and locket, is the only way to get close to them. *Cat J. Raoul: Good work, Number Two. What does it say about location of Nellie's key? *Professor No No No: Right. Something, something. "Finest wooden teeth." *Cat J. Raoul: That is not helpful. (He scanned the page and found something) *Professor No No No: Wait. There's the name of a city here. Wallsend Jubilee Primary School. *(As soon as he was able, he booked the next one on the Mullen Road tour–Wallsend Jubilee Primary School.) *(Professor No No No read from the back of the painting) *Professor No-No-No: Okay. It seems that Nellie's key is hidden in a marble bust of his accomplice, Jeffrey the Unknown, which is kept in the Statue Room at the Pedro Museum. *Cat J. Raoul: Perfect. We break in, steal the bust, destroy it and grab key. *(Professor No-No-No shook his head) *Professor No-No-No: Yeah, it's not that simple. You see, no one knows what Jeffrey the Unknown looked like. *Cat J. Raoul: (LAUGHS) Of course not. He was second in command, so no one cared. *(Professor No-No-No, being second-in-command himself, didn't like the sound of that) *Professor No-No-No: And there's 250 statues in that room. *Cat J. Raoul: That may be problem. Let me think, Number Two. (BREATHES DEEPLY) Hmm... *(Just then, Mandy Mouse and Dluto interrupted) *Mandy Mouse: Excusez-moi, Mr. Raoul. Do you have a moment? *(Cat J. Raoul just stared out the window, thinking) *Dominic: Mr. Raoul. Go get them Mr. Raoul. *(Mandy Mouse began) *Mandy Mouse: I just wanted to say that I accept your apology and I'm ready to put our little disagreement or whatever it was, behind us. And, perhaps, I was a little too eager about the wedding... *Cat J. Raoul: Mandy. I have question. (He surprised and look around) am I wearing sign that says BOTHER ME!?! *(In shock, Mandy Mouse burst into tears and slammed the door on her way out) *Dominic: What was that? What was that? *Cat J. Raoul: It's the result of a family savings plan gone bad. *(Professor sighed) *Professor No-No-No: If we're to get away with this, you've got to keep up appearances. *Cat J. Raoul: I am keeping up appearances. *Professor No-No-No: If you want the Crown Jewels, stick to the plan. Do whatever the mouse wants. Keep her happy. Whatever she asks of you. *(INT. MANDY MOUSE'S ROOM, Fort Knox – NIGHT. Mandy Mouse was packing) *Mandy Mouse: Stupid chipmunk! Stupid train! *(Cat J. Raoul walked in) *Mandy Mouse: I don't want to talk to you, Chris. I said, I want you out! *(Cat J. Raoul stepped forward anyway) *Cat J. Raoul: I don't think you know what you want. *Mandy Mouse: Yeah, I do. I just told you, I... *Cat J. Raoul: Shh. You're my lady and I'm your princess, baby. And that's why, if you stick with me, I can give you what you want. Hmm? *(EXT. MULLEN ROAD, WALLSEND, Wallsend Jubilee Primary School – DAY. The bus finally arrived in Wallsend) *(INT. Wallsend Jubilee Primary School Classroom – DAY. To study Atomic Betty's speech patterns, Mandy Mouse sat himself down in front of a TV and watched a DVD clip of the beginning to Atomic Betty Episode 1a: Atomic Roger.) *Betty's Mom (on TV): I am going to save so much money with this home hair-cutting kit. There all done! *Betty (on TV): Mom! I can't go out like this! What will the other kids say?! *(Mandy hit the STOP button and tried to mimic him) *Mandy Mouse: Mom! I can't go out like this! What will the other kids say?! *(Next, he flips the channel to the Atomic Betty Episode 1a: Atomic Roger.) *Betty (on TV): Atomic Betty: Reporting for Duty. *(Mandy Mouse hit the STOP button again) *Mandy Mouse: Atomic Betty Reporting for Duty. *(Next, he flips the channel to the Atomic Betty Episode 1b: Toxic Talent.) *Betty (on TV) (singing): You can take my word on it, You can take my word on it, You can take my word on it, You can take my word, Dog Star Sirius, It's so delirious! *Mandy Mouse hit the STOP button again) *Mandy Mouse: Dog Star Sirius, It's so Ridiculous. Wow. That was fast. *(INT. ASSEMBILES, WALLSEND JUBILLE PRIMARY SCHOOL – DAY. Mandy walked out onstage, opened the "O" in the Shiresland Show sign and announced the show) *Mandy Mouse: It's El Shiresland Show, with our very special guest, Captain Flamingo. Hey! *(The audience cheered, which made Mandy Mouse feel good. The Shiresland Show sign raises and the curtains open. Two Idiot, Naughty Owl, and Black Peter appeared onstage) *Shires Princess (singing): Que empiece ya la musica, Que empieze el festival, Ya están aquí los shiresland, Este show va a comenzar *Shires Villains (singing): Ya toca maquillarse, Hay que vestirse bien, Que empiece ya la fiesta *American Star: Would you look at that baby? *Kinder the Rabbit: No. *American Star: Good idea. *Mandy Mouse (singing): Que empiece ya la fiesta *Mandy Mouse, Cat J. Raoul, Shires Princess, Heroes and Villains (singing): Es el más sensacional, Espetacular, Supercolosal, Megapopular, El show de Los Shiresland va a empezar *(The Shiresland Show sign appears again and Jose Carioca's trumpet gag consists of the soccer ball popping out from the trumpet and Jose Carioca subsequently shooting it towards the audience) *(Mandy dress Atomic Mandy came back out onstage) *Mandy Mouse: Yes! Hello and welcome to El Shiresland Show. Please welcome our opening act, the Jose Carioca and the beautiful butterfly! *(As the audience clapped, Mandy stood there, enjoying the applause) *Bodydog: Hey, Mandy It's good to see you. *Mandy Mouse: Yes, I'm fine Bodydog. *(Cut to Ocean at Night, Jonathan Mouse rowing the boat with Chris, Dhris and Skipper.) *Jonathan Mouse: One night you said, ONE DAMN NIGHT! *Chris: But, Jonathan Mouse! *Jonathan Mouse: Look! He's going into the locked your doors, I couldn't get a sleep at night. *Dhris: But, Jonathan Mouse! *Jonathan Mouse: WAIT A MINUTE! Then I take you breath back. (sighs) *Chris: I think, *Dhris: we're lost. *Jonathan Mouse: Stop this right there! He's a dangerous this family, and the straight into the surface, Seriously, I take it charge, and what am i doing there, in the first place! Doesn't it? Huh! *Skipper: Oh! *Chris and Dhris: Oh No! *Jonathan Mouse: Oh Yes! Now listen, So here's what they do... (Fade to black.) *(Fade in, Empty Road Side, Jimmy Cricket and Timothy Q. Mouse is running and stop.) *Jiminy Cricket: NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition! *(Suddenly A truck comes along and crushes Jiminy Cricket) *Homer: Hey, you idiot! Watch where you're going! *Cat J. Raoul: his hand out Screwdriver. the Cat hands him a straightedge. Cat J. Raoul is seen sitting in a chair, sipping pink lemonade. He hands the screwdriver to Professor. *Professor No-No-No: Thank you. working with the screwdriver for a few moments Saw. *Cat J. Raoul: Saw. *Mark the Cat: Saw! rummages in a toolkit. He finds the saw and hands it to Cat J. Raoul. *Cat J. Raoul: Hammer. *Mark the Cat: rummaging Hammer, hammer, hammer. J. Raoul finds a hammer and hands it over. *Cat J. Raoul: gleefully They'll never know what hit 'em. *J. Raoul stands up and looks at his latest project. It's covered in white cloth, with a "No Peekin" sign attached. It is unclear exactly what it is. *Jose Carioca: Va-room, vroom vroom, rrrrr. Va-room, vroom vroom beep beep! Reet! Beep beep! Reet! Va-room, beep beep, rrrrr. Reet! Delivery, mister? *Cat J. Raoul: Did you eat dinner this evening, Jose Carioca? *Mark the Cat: Hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail. How's it look, Mr. Raoul? *Old Lady: Don't look My Dear. *Aunt Messy: He's not kind to us? *Girl Scout: I don't think so? *Old Man: What's with him? *Mandy Mouse: Oh no, I think about with did? (Start to flashback Young Mandy) *Young Mandy: Can I play, Can I play Can I Can I Can Can I... *Mandy's Father: THAT'S NOT ABOUT YOU THREE, It was not kind to animals. And you once it's never believe you. *Young Mandy: Please!!! *Mandy's Mother: Of course you can. *Mandy's Father: Why my dear, today I dinner heated. *Mandy's Mother: Yes. I will you say, NO THE TRASH! I'll tell you what, if you got of the dangerous family. *(Cut to Present) *Mandy Mouse (crying): I thinking about with Chris. (Mandy sobbing and crying) *Cat J. Raoul: Oh dear, We are in trouble. *(Cut to The Manda Resort at Night, Cut to Underwater bedroom inside at night, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper are sleeping, Cut to Molly's House.) *Molly: I have to go the bathroom! *Milly: So? *Molly: Milly, Come on! *Milly: I'm watching the snow. *Molly: Milly, I need to go... *Milly: (laughing) *Molly: Milly! *Milly (continue laughing and sneeze in the bathroom.) *Molly: Milly! *(Cut to with nobody watching, the arc collapses. The stream is dammed and runs dry. Fish are seen dying, and it seems as though Sea World Kingdom is an impossible, nonexistent dream, Jimmy Cricket and Timothy Q. Mouse is running and stop.) *Jiminy Cricket: NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition! *(Cut to Frot Knok at Night) *Cat J. Raoul: Stop nagging on me! Why do I always have to do everything around here?! *(Cut to North East Aircraft at Night) *Censored: What's this all about, you big... *Short Idiot: Don't shush me!! I'LL MAKE ALL THE NOISE I WANNA!!! (Short Idiot yelling and screaming at Censored.) *(Cut to Tyne Metropolitan College, Cut to Tyne Metropolitan College Sports Hall.) *Professor No-No-No: Ladies. I need a 99 hours of day, 99 days of week. I need review. 99 stars. *Woman 1: I don't need have review. I journalist. I'm joking jack-ass? He's a bloody ass-hole! *Professor No-No-No: Ladies. *Woman 2: I need review! *Professor No-No-No: Ladies? *Woman 1: I NEED REVIEW! *Professor No-No-No: Ladies, Ladies, LADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIES! What it's wrong with you! Listen to me ladies! You've got a beautiful town here, Ladies! Lots of fun stuff to occupy your short attention span! We got shows on Tiny Pop! We got Peg plus Cat, Milly Molly and Franny's Feet! I can't think of any reason you'd ever wanna go outside of town again. (A brief pause) Ever. *(Censored throws the Dodgeball at Window break glass, Censored run away.) *Short Idiot: Censored, wait! Don't leave me here with these losers! (Cat J. Raoul stabs Elsa in the neck and then the back with a knife.) *(Cut to Highway Road, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper stand here.) *Jonathan Mouse: What long it's going to take? *Chris: We need to find that Cat J. Raoul and here's about this on the his Loooooooooooooooooooooooocation. *Skipper: Location! Location! Location! *Chris: Taxi! Taxi! (whistle loudly) I don't know why the cabs won't stop. *Dhris: Just leave it to me. TAXI! (Dhris jumps on top of ground, Caravan Car screeches and car the stops, Chris and Jonathan Mouse screams.) *The Jets (voice-over singing): Sometimes, some crimes go slippin' through the cracks, But these two gumshoes are pickin' up the slack, There's no case too big, no case too small, When you need help just call, Ch-ch-ch-Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers! Ch-ch-ch-Chris and Dhris, When there's danger, Oh no, it never fails Once they're involved, Somehow whatever's wrong gets solved, Ch-ch-ch-Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers! Ch-ch-ch-Chris and Dhris, When there's danger, Oh no, it never fails, They'll take the clues, And find the wheres and whys and whos, Ch-ch-ch-Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers! Ch-ch-ch-Chris and Dhris, When there's danger, Ch-ch-ch-Chris and Dhris! *(Cut to Caravan Cars, Belle driving with Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper, Censored and Short Idiot) *Short Idiot: I tried. Thy didn't believe me. It's our word against his and, well, he's fooled them all. *(Dhris thought for a moment) *Dhris: Should we go to the police? *(Short Idiot shook his head) *Short Idiot: We don't have any evidence! (SIGHING) I feel terrible. I'm the one who talked Chris into doing this tour in the first place. *Dhris: Oh, I wish Kermit was here! He would know what to do. *(Short Idiot looked up, then stood, suddenly determined) *Short Idiopt: You're right. There's only one guy in this world who can save us. Only one chipmunk who can restore order, bring justice, and set things right! *Dhris: (unsure) You're talking about with Chris, right? *Short Idiot: Yes, Dhris, Chris. and What about Mandy? *(Cut to Gas Station, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper, Censored and Short Idiot waiting in the Ladies Toilet) *Chris: We're gonna to stop this mad man and he's about this? *Jonathan Mouse: There's only one way to find out about this? *Chris: Well, here's goes nothing! (Chris knocked the ladies toilet door) Alright! Where's Cat J Raoul! (Pause, when Belle waiting.) Give me some good! *Jonathan Mouse: Excuse me? *Chris: WHAT?! *Jonathan Mouse: Let's the ladies toilet! *(A Brief pause, Belle scream.) *Chris: Sorry lady. I'll come back here (shuts the ladies toilet door) *Jonathan Mouse: What's a matter with him? *Chris: I think you're have to wait? *(The Rescue Rangers and North East contemplate this, The Rescue Rangers and North East are still contemplating it a while later, Belle opens the ladies toilet door.) *Chris: Alright! Where's Cat J Raoul! Give me some good! *Belle: What? Are you crazy? *Dhris: Why, He's sick! *Belle: He's dead by now? *Dhris: Are you saying... WE'RE STRANDED?! (shaking Chris) WHERE IS SHEEEE?! *Censored: Stop this right there! This is Hairy Chest. *Belle: Are you nuts? *Chris: You'd think you would've learned by now, Dhris. *(INT. BLUE DOOR PROJECT, ABBEY HOUSE, HARIDAN ROAD – DAY (14:17). Later that day, Cat J. Raoul and Professor No-No-No stood before the Shiresland) *Cat J. Raoul: Comrades, I'm afraid I have desperate bad news. Elsa is dead by now, The Stealing, Stolening, It's No place to hide, If you can run, but you can hide, I quit the Shiresland! *(The Shires all cheers) *Bodydog: Yes! You can wait the Shiresland? *(Oscar thought that didn't make any sense) *Oscar: Hey guys. If you can't wait the Shiresland? *Cat J. Raoul: Yes baby! Dodgeball has no educational value whatsoever, Puts hair on your chest, They're called pigeons, and pigeons have lots of cash. I want you get out there, and show yourself, and show when I can't do. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? *Mrs. Brisby: Ha! I'll say. Maybe even at the expense of other long-standing, beloved Shiresland. Come on, Fievel *(Fievel walks off, with the long-standing, beloved Shiresland Mouse, Fievel, who is Mrs. Brisby's nephew following him behind) *Fievel: (SIGHS) Coming. *(Cat J. Raoul tried to wrap up the discussion) *Cat J. Raoul: Well, as the old saying goes… The show must continue, in a timely fashion. *Emily Elizabeth: Wait. Stealing and Stolening are part of our family. We can't let them go without a fight. Right, Mr. Raoul? *(Cat J. Raoul made a very dramatic sigh) *Cat J. Raoul: I know this is hard, Emily. They are best of friends. *Mandy Mouse: Mr. Raoul… Are you sure you're okay? *Cat J. Raou;: Yes, I'm fine, Mandy. I could never lose you. You complete me. *Miss Piggy: Oh, Mr. Raoul. *Professor No-No-No: Guys, come on! This is gonna be fantastic. We should be celebrating! *Cat J. Raoul: Well, What're you waiting for, LET'S GO THE QUEEN ALEXANDRA SIXTH FORM COLLEGE! *(The Shires all cheers) *Corporation: Let's get outta here, Short Idiot. Short Idiot? Short Idiot! Have you seen Short Idiot?! *(EXT. LANDSCAPES – DAY/NIGHT. Rescue Rangers, North East and Belle trudged through rugged, snowy mountains, searching for Mandy Mouse. It was so cold Animal had icicles hanging from his fur. Then they trudged through a blazing-hot desert. Then snow. Then desert again) *Dhris: Does anybody else feel like we're traveling in circles? *(Before the others could answer, Short Idiot shouted) *Short Idiot: There it is! *(He pointed to a neon sign that read BEACON HILL SCHOOL, WALLSEND. THIS WAY) *Dhris: Finally! *(Cut to Hadrian Lodge Hotel, Jimmy Cricket and Timothy Q. Mouse is running and stop) *Jiminy Cricket: NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition! *(Cut to image of Jimmy the Hector holding the sign that read JIMMY THE HECTOR, when heard The Muppet Show Season 1 Closing theme.) *Sargent Spaghetti: I can belive this guy! I CAN BELIVE THIS GUY! *Policewoman: What's a matter with you! *Sargent Spaghetti: WHAT'S A MATTER WITH YOU! WHAT'S A MATTER WITH YOU?! *Policewoman: Why? *Sargent Spaghetti: IT'S NUT IN A HALFSHELL ALL OVER AGAIN! (Laugh) That guy is Cat J Raoul and Professor No-No-No is stealing and stolening. *Policewoman: Nut in a Halfshell! *Sargent Spaghetti: Yes! *Policewoman: It's screaming and pissing... *Sargent Spaghetti: THAT'S IT! I CALLING ALLEN! (Picking Up the Phone) Hello Allen, IT'S SO GOOD TO YOU AGAIN! *Allen Kennethson (on Phone): Yes in deed. *Sargent Spaghetti (on Phone): Ah-ha Mr. Kennethson, This is Sargent Spaghetti, I like to talk about it the stealing and stolening look's like you? *Allen Kennethson (on Phone): Look, maybe you do know me, but I really don't remember *you*. I wish I did. *Sargent Spaghetti: ALLEN Listen to me! Enough beating the bushes with around, yet. Sit down, pigeons. And that's why, The furry menace is home alone. I repeat, The Furry Menace is Home Alone! *Allen Kennethson (on Phone): I'm on my way! (smack the phone) *Douglas Duck: Let's check it out! *Pippin the Bug King: I only got one okay! *(Cut to Queen Alexandra Sixth Form College) *(Cut to Library.) *Cat J. Raoul: Oh Mandy, I got a little surprise for you. *(Cut to ICT Room) *Ringo the Rat: WHY US! *(Cut to Queen Alexandra Sixth Form College Outside) *Cat J. Raoul: But right now at last, the tale as come. (He pulls the sheet off, revealing a astro-jets.) That's right! You'll never ever take us alive!! *Mandy Mouse: Gym Teacher! (He faints) *Cat J. Raoul (growls): This was supposed to be my happily ever after *(Cut to image of Jimmy the Hector holding the sign that read NUT IN A HALFSHELL, when heard Ed Edd n Eddy Season 2-4 Title card music.) *((It typed: NEWCASTLE UPON TYNE, NORTH EAST. 15:45. HOME OF THE CROWN JEWELS AND GOOD MANNERS) *(INT. NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY. It also didn't take long before the Shiresland had some questions. They gathered together and found Cat J. Raoul) *Stella: Did you have any flowers? *Cat J. Raoul: You can, who cares? *Stella: Oh, thanks Mr Raoul! *Mark the Cat: Hey, Mr Raoul! Did you remember of the time there's The Cramp Twins on Cartoon Network. *Cat J. Raoul: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, now you guys have all the freedom you want. *(ALL CHEERS) *Cat J. Raoul (Mircophone): Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls, This is Cat J Raoul the Most Powerfull Evil Cat of They All and the Number One Dangerous on the Nasty Criminal, I'm about to speak. Since I'm executive president and owner of the International Bank of Newcastle, Inc., EVERYBODY JUST GO AWAY! The castle is closed! But hey, don't forget then never come back tomorrow. Because I love you. (then throw the Microphone away) *(ALL GASPS) *Cat J. Raoul: I'm done with the Shiresland. That's all I forget. Good luck. *(Cat J. Raoul walked away) *Mark the Cat: Mr. Raoul! *(The Shiresland looked at one another, stunned) *Oscar: Did he just say what I thought he said? *Wall the Lizard: What are we gonna do without Mr. Raoul? *(Mort shrugged) *Mort the Mole: The only thing we can do. Pack your bags, go to the wedding, and head back home. *Shout the Rat: Woman! *(EXT. MANDY MOUSE'S ROOM, NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY. Mandy Mouse and Dluto sat in the mirror) *Mandy Mouse: Oh, Dluto, it's always been a fight. But this is so easy, it just doesn't feel right. *Dluto: (WHIMPERING) *Mandy Mouse: (SINGING) This is my dream come true, The day has come for us to say "I do", There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Nothing in the world means more to me than you, I've waited so patiently, I knew you were the only chipmunk for me, Always knew this day would come, It's written in the stars, it's destiny, So how can something so damn right feel so wrong tonight?, After all we've been through, why do I feel I don't know you? *Mandy Mouse and Chris (SINGING): We'll settle down and start a family, Have a mini you and a mini me, A little pink chipmunk and a little green mouse, And didn't say hello and didn't say goodbye, We'll grow grey and old, and live the not quiet life, Just you and I, Hand in hand we'll stay together, You're banned for Life! *Mandy Mouse and Bad Girls (SINGING): So how can something so damn right feel so wrong tonight? After all we've been through, why do I feel I don't know you? *(In the room, the Shiresland are packing things up for their trip back home) *Dr. Pepsi (singing): How can something so right feel so wrong inside? *Mark the Cat (singing): How can something so good, leave me feeling so bad? *Pippin the Bug King (singing): How can my dreams coming true, leave me lonely and blue? *Louis the Sea-rex (singing): How come the happiest day of my life is so sad? *Oscar (singing): How can I feel the high when I feel so low? *Alfred the Frank (singing): After all we've been through after coming so far *Jimmy the Hector (singing): Is this my destiny? *The Giant Lizard (singing): Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi *Mandy Mouse and Bad Girls (singing): I'll change that written into in disguise? *All (singing): So how can something so damn right feel so wrong tonight? *Mandy Mouse (singing): After all we've been through, why do I feel I don't know you? *(Mandy Mouse looked at the picture of Chris and Mandy Mouse) *Mandy Mouse: Oh, Chris. *(Cut to Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper loudy Arguing with Censored, Short Idiot and Belle!) *Censored: Breaker, breaker, little mate. I forgot to tell ya... around here you have to be fucking QUIET! Or the rage I can't hear you. *Chris: What the fuck?! WHAT THE FUCK IT'S WRONG WITH YOU! *Censored: (to Short Idiot) Short Idiot, you were supposed to handcuff them to the raft! *Chris (to Censored) Don’t you hologram me! *(Chris turns off the jungle camouflage again, noticing Chris, Short Idiot with Censored and Belle.) *Short Idiot: I tried, but they don't have hands, they just have flippers, Boss! And I have flippers. So it's flipping fucking useless! *Chris: Holly shit! *Dhris: Fuck you! *Belle: Whoa Whoa Whoa, HANG ON WITH FIRE! Hang on! What did you say? *Dhris: Belle, listen. Cat J. Raoul the most powerfull evil cat of they all, and the number one dangerous on the nasty criminal, Here's a stealing and stolening, We got 99 hours of day and 99 days of week. *Belle: Did you remember of the time ago of the Gargoyles the Idiot Man, he's an idiot. *(Start to Flashback, Fort Knox, Policeman walk with Wayne and Lucien, B.B. Brown walking through to see Gargoyles.) *Policeman: GARGOYLES! *Gargoyles: YES BABY! *Policeman: This is the young chap I was telling you about! *Gargoyles: Hello Fifi and the Flowertots! *B.B. Brown: SOMETIMES BABY! *Gargoyles: Forget-me-not, stay young like you, like father like son, there's no way that can be right and... *Wayne Cramp: Lucien's just a girl-pants. *Gargoyles: He as Change with style. *Lucien Cramp: Yes, That's right? *Wayne Cramp: Yeah! Yes it is? *Gargoyles: No! that can be right. He as Change with Style, AND YOU IDIOT! I'm stuck in here forever now, do not the same make mistake again, GET HIM SONNY! *Policeman: ALRIGHT ALREADY!!! What a nag! *Gargoyles: Let's do your stupid scam. So! Who's are going to be? *(Wayne and Lucien stare at Gargoyles in stunned silence. Gargoyles stares back at them, B.B. Brown begins to sweat. The camera shows the Wayne and Lucien looking at him. He then faints.) *(Cut to Policeman driving the car, with Wayne, Lucien, B.B. Brown at the front car.) *B.B. Brown: I want to change with style, Would you help me? *Wayne and Lucien: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, Huurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrray! *Policeman: Miss Blythe will not be please! *(Cut to Future) *Belle: I'll tell you what, You have no idea what you talking about and what's going on aroung there, I thought you never ask? *Chris: Okay Censored, Did you know how long it's going to take? *Censored: I will give the orders around here right now, I am the leader, and as much as it pains me to say this, I need you to act as the die-version for our operation, understood? *Dhris: Chris, listen. An evil cat named Cat J. Raoul has taken over the Shiresland and replaced you! *Chris: What? Cat J. Raoul replaced me? *Short Idiot: Yeah. And he was working together with Professor No-No-No. They're planning something terrible, but we don't know what. *Chris: But... How could you not have noticed that he'd replaced me, Dhris? *Dhris: He looked like you and he talked like you. Okay, he didn't talk that much like you, come to think of it. But he said he had a cold. *Skipper: Skipper know. *Chris: "Skipper know"? *Skipper: Mmm-hmm. *(Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing) *Chris: You mean, all this time, I've been locked in a North East Headquaters, no one, Well, there's only thing we can do, not one single person from the Shiresland except Skipper noticed I'd been replaced by an evil criminal mastermind! *(Dhris grimaced) *Dhris: It sounds worse than it was. *Short Idiot: No. It's as bad as it sounds. *(Cut to A montage is shown. First, Cat J. Raoul throws eggs at a picture of Chris taped to a wall and instructs Mandy Mouse to do the same. When he refuses, Cat J. Raoul stuffs the egg in his underwear. The camera cuts to a grassy field. Mr. Raoul tells Mandy to move an obscenely large rock to an X marked on the ground. Mandy attempts to move it himself and is completely unsuccessful. Cat J. Raoul is then seen leading him to another location while wedgied. The next thing we see is Mandy in the field, trying to move the rock. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts, he stops and thinks it over. He then brings Mark the Cat over to move the rock. The garage again. This time, Mandy throws the eggs at Mark the Cat and Wall the Lizard. Mandy bursts into laughter, stopped only when Mandy Mouse pulls the "You've got something on your shirt" trick on him.) *(Cut to by starlight, many parts are dragged to the site of the quarter. The Rescue Rangers then begin to build. Such things as turbines and shovels are added to the machine. Censored then starts it, and we see that it is a monstrous, spider-like contraption, which begins to scoop shovelfuls of dirt out of the ground and fade out to black.) *(Fade in It is morning. Censored is sleeping, clutching at a pillar of dirt on which the still-stuck quarter rests. Dhris, Short Idiot, Chris is also snoozing, in one of the machine's shovels. Jonathan Mouse, Belle, Skipper himself has fallen asleep at the controls.) *(EXT. MANDY MOUSE'S ROOM NEWCASTLE CASTLE DAY - Mandy Mouse and Dluto are sleeping.) *(Cut to Newcastle Upon Tyne Outside, The Firehouse Band instrumental played "Defenders of the Earth" theme are in the jam session.) *(Cut to Censored, Short Idiot, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper led the way to their caravan car, Short Idiot saw Censored's Caravan Cat.) *Short Idiot: What is this? A toy? *(However, Censored was very proud of his caravan) *Censored: This is our caravan car, North East Caravan. It is illegal now in most of the EU for its massive size, but first of all, at they human childs. *Dhris: What is this? A box? *Chris: Jonathan Mouse, what are our coordinates? *Jonathan Mouse: According to my calculations, we're arrived in the center of Dublin, Ireland. *Chris: Alright, soldiers, we gotta blend in. So, Wanna dance? *(they start river dancing) *(Cut to caravan car drove out of the through) *Chris: We going to have some fun to the wedding the crash! (All Cheers) *Belle: Everybody for Breakfast? *Dhris: What breakfast? *Short Idiot: Where it is? *Belle: Ready? *Chris: As I'll ever be, Belle. (Belle pulls the sheet off.) *Dhris: (tearing up) Aw, They grow up so fast. *Censored: A full box of Kellogg's Corn Flakes. Part of a complete breakfast. *(Short Idiot starts to run forward into the floor, but falls on his face.) *Short Idiot (dazed): Pennies from heaven, Uncle Dhris. *(Cut to Newcastle Castle Inside.) *Policewoman: (sweetly) Oh, Jose Carioca? *Jose Carioca: (quivering in fear) Uh, yes, oh obnoxious policewoman master your mine? *Policewoman: (holds up a model rocket) See what I got? *Jose Carioca: (very upset) THAT IS MY 1/32 SCALE ORBITAL PLANET RE-TRACKER NUMBER 2 MODEL ROCKET! *Policewoman: (threateningly) Take care of Jimmy the Hector or I'll pulverize your stupid model! *Jose Carioca: pleading Have mercy, depraved sibling! a slightly calmer tone I will take care of Jimmy the Hector. Honest. *Policewoman: Good. *Jose Carioca: Have a good day, rotten to the core cherished one master your mine. *(INT. ENTRANCE, NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY (14:33). It was a bright morning, perfect for a wedding, as guests entered the waiting line at the Newcastle Castle. Crowds gathered as policemen with dogs patrolled the surrounding streets) *Dhris: That's a nice venue. *(Nearby, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper, Censored, Belle and Short Idiot looked out from the caravan they'd stolen from the North East) *(Chris frowned) *Chris: The main entrance is too well-guarded. I'm gonna need to get in some other way. *(He scanned the area and noticed a service entrance, where caterers and florists were making deliveries) *Sam: Here you go. *(Quickly, Chris got in line to pick up a flower bouquet) *Alex: You're the new guy? *Chris: Yes, I am. *Clover: Next time, wear a uniform. *Chris: Right. *(He took the flowers and hid behind the bouquet as he made his way inside the Tower. Everything looked good) *(INT. HALLWAY, NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY. Chris opened a side door and let in Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper, Censored, Belle and Short Idiot.) *Dhris: Hey, Chris! Did you remember of the time it was the Indiana Jones. *Chris: No! It was the Star Trek. Okay, listen, guys. Short Idiot, Belle, Skipper, Jonathan Mouse and Censored go look in the chapel. *Short Idiot: Right. *Chris: Dhris, come with me. *Dhris: Yes, sir. *Kermit: Good luck, guys. *Walter: You too, Kermit. *(The two groups split up) *(INT. CAT J. RAOUL'S ROOM, NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY. and Chris headed for Mandy Mouse's dressing room. But she wasn't there. So they headed to the groom's dressing room) *Chris: Mandy? *(But she wasn't in there, either) *Chris: Where is she? *(Dhris noticed) *Dhris: Chris, these are your clothes. *(He reached for one but slipped, knocking over a full-length mirror. It fell and shattered!) *Chris: Oh no! *Dhris: Strange. That usually works. *Cat J. Raoul: And so does this! (pulls the lever) *Dhris: Ah. Did you seen that coming. (falls through the opening in the floor) Whoa! *Children: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hee-haw! Hee-haw! *Professor No-No-No: Come on, you blokes, keep ‘em moving! (he and his minions are loading some childrens into crates) Lively there now. We haven’t got all day. *Chris: Where’d all the childrens come from? *Professor No-No-No: Come on, come on. Let’s have another. (one of his slaves brings out a frightened children out toward him) And what's your name baby? *Children: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *Professor No-No-No: Okay, you’ll do! (rips the clothes of the children and throws him into a crate with five other childrens) In you go! You boys’ll bring a nice price! All right. Who's Next! And what might your name be? *Boy 1: Alexander is my name. *Professor No-No-o: Hmmm. So you can talk baby! *Boy 2: Yes sir. *Boy 3: I wanna go home to my mama! *Professor No-No-No: Take him back! He still talks! (throws Alexander into a pen with six other childrens) *Children 1: Please, please! I refuse to be a donkey! *Children 2: Let me outta here! *Professor No-No-No: Quiet! You boys and girls have had your fun. Now pay for it! *Cat J. Raoul: Just visualise. One children climbs up on top of another children, untiI, finally, all 17 childrens, have constructed, an enormous pyramid of pachyderms. I step out. I blow the whistle. The trumpets are trumpeting. *Short Idiot: Yeah. *Cat J. Raoul: And last.. ...comes the climax! *Mark the Cat: Yeah? *Wall the Lizard: What is the climax? *Cat J. Raoul: I don't know. *Short Idiot: I knew he never had nothin'. *Cat J. Raoul: Well, maybe it comes to me in a vision while I dream. Good day, Wall. *Wall the Lizard: Good day, boss. *Chris: Boys? So that’s what... Uh, Dhris. *Dhris: Yes, Chris. *Chris: Let's get outta here! *Censored: Climax? Climax! Short Idiot, you're a climax. *Chris: Short Idiot! *Short Idiot: Yes, Chris. *Chris: You're hired. *Short Idiot: Oh, thanks Chris! *Censored: I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna take care of your future. *Ringo the Rat: This time, this kid's gonna cramp with style. *Pippin the Bug King: I'll got it! *Ringo the Rat: There we go! This kids teach children confidence, and endorse socialization skills necessary for social order human interaction. Or Pippin! *Pippin the Bug King: What? *Ringo the Rat: A little closer, if you will? *Pippin the Bug King: Okey-dokey, Okay. Here we go. *(INT. HALLWAY, THE TOWER OF LONDON – DAY. Constantine and Dominic walked down a hallway) *Cat J. Raoul: Oh, and so you know, Number Two, I have hired us help. The world's smallest team of jewel thieves. *(They stood a Muppet named , surrounded by his band of babies) *Benny the Benson: Hey guys, I want you to meet a new boss around here. *Cat J. Raoul: Genius, I know! Who would suspect babies of stealing Crown Jewels? Look at their sweet faces. *Babies: (BLOWING RASPBERRIES) *(EXT. CHAPEL, NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY. George Mouse finds the seats in the pews) *George Mouse: Let's see. Where am I seated? I'll need an usher. Usher? Is there an Usher? *(The Usher appears beside him) *Usher: Yes. I'm the Usher. Mouse or Chipmunk? *George Mouse: What do you think? *Usher: I don't know, man. Mouse? *George Mouse: No. Chipmunk. I'm related through marriage. What kind of an usher are you? *Usher: (SIGHS) *(INT. HALLWAY, THE NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY. Professor and the Babies turned a corner and reached a dead end. Professor looked at the map, confused. Then he brushed away some dirt on the wall, revealing an ancient-looking keyhole. He took out Peter Old Nellie's key, put it in the hole, and turned it slowly. Down by his legs, a small hidden doorway opened) *Professor No-No-No: You're up, little dudes. *Baby Boss: Go, go, go. *(The Babies crawled down the dusty, cobwebbed passage. It was clear they had done this kind of thing before as they moved in strict formation. One of them made a hand signal and popped out a stone block. Then they threw down a rope made of baby blankets. One by one, and in complete silence, they climbed down into the lobby where the Crown Jewels were kept) *(Once the Babies were all in the lobby, they crawled toward the front door. The door's lock was far above their heads. What to do? They quickly formed a baby pyramid, and the top baby opened the lock. Professor No-No-No was on the other side of the door. Once he heard the click of the lock, he dashed inside, closing the door behind them) *(EXT. NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY. They could hear Big Ben chime. It was three o'clock, He notices that Mandy Mouse is wearing her wedding gown) *Cheddarhead Clarence: There's no been a life in the Newcastle. *Camembert Sylvia: I don't get it? *Sargent Spaghetti: HEY GUYS LISTEN TO ME! I'll never been in the Nut in a Halfshell around here and leave it here all my life! (Clarence and Sylvia punches Sargent Spaghetti) OW! *Officer Kenny: Help help! Sargent Spaghetti's beating me up! *George Mouse: What are you up to now? *Cheddarhead Clarence: You can't be serious? *Officer Murdoch: TAKE COVER! *(INT. CHAPEL, NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY. Cat J. Raoul waited at the altar. As the "The Wedding March" played on the organ, Mandy Mouse walked down the aisle toward him, looking nervous) *(The organ was played by MADELINE MOUSE. PENELOPE LANG watched him play) *Penelope Lang: (Laughing) Oh no! Lady Enchanted it's not gonna be happy to him! *Madeline Mouse: Would you please stop talking? *Penelope Lang: Okay. (SNICKERING) *(The priest stepped up in front of them) *Priest: Dearly beloved... *(EXT. NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY. Douglas Duck was walking until he spotted Chris and Dhris fleeing) *Douglas Duck: What! (yelling into his radio) Code Red! Code Red! *(INT. NEWCASTLE UPON TYNE – DAY. Miss Blythe and Miss Hissy are walking.) *Miss Blythe: Did you remember of the time there's Lizzie McGuire on Disney Channel. *Miss Hissy: Yes! *Miss Blythe: Did you remember of the time there's Dora the Explorer on Nickelodeon. *Miss Hissy: Oh yes! *(EXT. NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY. Douglas Duck was trying to reach Allen Kennethson) *Douglas Duck: Allen, come back from vacation! Cat J. Raoul and the Medusa for Sale have escaped. The Crown Jewels are in danger! *(INT. NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY. Censored, Belle and Corporation got wagons and are running.) *(INT. CHAPEL, NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY. The priest continued) *Priest: we are gathered here today to witness the union of this mouse and this frog in Holy Matrimony before the presence of God. *(Mandy Mouse looked at Cat J. Raoul; he just looked at his watch) *(INT. NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DAY. When he was at last in front of the Medusa for Sale, he fit Nellie's locket into an ancient coat of arms in the wall. There was a whirring and a clicking...then...silence) *(Then all the glass cases holding the jewels opened! Professor No-No-No dropped down next to the Medusa for Sale) *(INT. CHAPEL, NEWCASTLE CASTLE – DUSK. The wedding was stilling going on as the Priest continued) *Priest: Do you, Mr. Raoul, take Mandy Mouse to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, so help you God? *Cat J. Raoul: Yes. Yes, I do. *Priest: And do you, Mandy Mouse... *Mandy Mouse: Hmm? *Priest: ...take Mr. Raoul to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, so help you God? *(Mandy Mouse hesitated) *Mandy Mouse: I... *Shiresland: (leaning forward) (ALL GASP) *Mandy Mouse: I... *Shiresland: (leaning forward) (ALL GASP) *(ATOMIC ROGER eats a bag of popcorn, eager to hear her say, "I do.") *Cat J. Raoul: (WHISPERING) Just say "I do." This is what you've always wanted, right? *Mandy Mouse: I do? *Priest: I'm sorry, is that a question? *Cat J. Raoul: No, it was not a question. *(Down below, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Short Idiot, and Skipper think of something to stop the wedding) *Chris: We have to do something, guys. *Short Idiot: Chris, we've got to get you close to Mandy Mouse! *(Dhris noticed the lever) *Dhris: Huh, Chris. What does this button do? *(He pulled the button) *(On top, a trapdoor in the floor opened (thanks to Dhris!), and Cat J. Raoul fell through. Chris then took Cat J. Raoul's place at the altar) *Mandy Mouse: What the... *Chris: Piggy, it's me, Kermit. Come on, we have to get out of here! The wedding is off. *(On the pews, Woman at the Window exclaimed) *Woman at the Window: Oh, wow! Like, I kind of knew he'd get cold flippers. *(Back underground, Cat J. Raoul gets to his feet and glared at Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper and Short Idiot) *Dhris: Huh? (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) Excuse us. *(They ran for their lives, Short Idiot being caught in mid-flight) *(Back on top, Chris reached for Mandy Mouse's hand, but she recoiled) *Mandy Mouse: No, Chris! What are you doing? *(She thought Chris was getting cold feet) *Chris: Mandy, I will explain later. *Mandy Mouse: I cannot believe... *(Just then, a small door in the altar opened up, and a green hand reached out) *Cat J. Raoul: Come here, chipmunk! *(It grabbed Chris and pulled him through the opening) *Mandy Mouse: Where you going? *(Then Cat J. Raoul took Chris' place) *Cat J. Raoul: (bowing) I'm sorry, my dear, forgive me. *Mandy Mouse: What is going on at my wedding? *(Suddenly, Jonathan Mouse swung through the air on a rope. He picked up Cat J. Raoul and dropped him into a net on the rafters) *Jonathan Mouse: Skipper, pull! *(Skipper pulled on a rope–now Cat J. Raoul was trapped) *Cat J. Raoul: What is happening here? *Skipper: Catch Cat J Raoul! Catch Cat J Raoul! *Atomic Roger: THIS IS THE BEST SONG I EVER HAVE! *(Chris reappeared through a side door and ran toward Mandy Mouse) *Chris: Mandy, listen! That's not me! I'm me! *(Cat J. Raoul chewed through the net) *Chris: He's Cat J. Raoul, the most powerfull evil cat of they all and the number one dangerous on the nasty... *(Mandy Mouse spun around and saw Cat J. Raoul fall directly on top of Chris, when Censored, Corporation, Belle, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper, Miss Blythe and Miss Hissy arrived.) *(Mandy Mouse gasped as she stared at the two brothers) *(The Shiresland in the pews gasped, too) *Miss Blythe: Two Rodents? *Miss Hissy: Well, that explains a lot. *(Mandy Mouse looked at the two love interests, her mind reeling) *Mandy Mouse: How can there be two Rodens? Of all the ways to ruin a wedding, this has got to be the most creative. Two Rodents! *(Chris stepped forward) *Chris: No, just one Kermit. Me. *(Mandy Mouse stared at Chris, wondering if it was really him) *Cat J. Raoul: No, no, no. Do not listen to that guy! I am the Mr. Raoul. *Chris: That's ridiculous! I am Chris! *Cat J. Raoul: No, I am Mr. Raoul ! Hi-lo, Mr. Raoul, here. *Chris: "Hi-lo?" It's "Hi-ho!" *Mandy Mouse: Would every Kermit be quiet! *Chris & Cat J. Raoul: Huh? *Mandy Mouse: Well, there's only one sure way to settle this. *(Mandy Mouse turned to Constantine and in a very businesslike tone) *Mandy Mouse: First Mr. Raoul. Will you marry me? *Cat J. Raoul: Yes of course, let's go! The astro jet is waiting, my love! *(Mandy Mouse turned to Chris) *Mandy Mouse: And you, the other Chris... Will you marry me? *Chris: (STAMMERING) Well, I mean, I... I would. I mean, I could. It's... *(Mandy Mouse smiled) *Mandy Mouse: That's my Kermit! *(She covered him with kisses as the crowd broke out in applause) *Dr. Pepsi: That's our chipmunk! *Mandy Mouse: (kissing Kermit) Kissy-kissy! *Jonathan Mouse: Whoa baby! That feel's right! *(All of a sudden, the tower bell began to ring. Cat J. Raoul knew that was a signal from Professor) *(He wiped off the grey makeup to reveal a real whiskers on his lip and stepped forward) *Cat J. Raoul: That is right, rodents! I'M CAT J RAOUL! THE MOST POWERFUL EVIL CAT OF THEY ALL, AND THE NUMBER ONE DANGEROUS ON THE NASTY CRIMINAL AND THE THOUSAND TIMES! And the rest of his life of the rescue rangers of this person! *(The Shiresland looked stunned) *Cat J. Raoul: And now, I have only one thing to say to you fools! *(He pulled out a detonator that looked like a TV remote and say in his high pitched voice, one last time.) *Cat J. Raoul: Good night, folks! *(Pushing a button, he activated it. A beep, beep, beep started sounding from somewhere in the chapel) *Cat J. Raoul: (break down) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Jonathan Mouse: What is that? *Chris: It's a bomb! *(The Shires frantically searched for the bomb inside the Newcastle Castle) *(Corproation had an idea) *Corporation: This is where my patented magnetic bomb-attractor vest can aid us, that Short Idiot is conveniently wearing. *Short Idiot: (SPEAKING GIBBERISH) *(Corporation hit a button, and the magnetic bomb-attractor vest Short Idiot wore began to hum) *Mandy Mouse: What? What's going on? *(She, pulled by the ring on her finger, flew toward the vest and became attached) *(Beep, beep, beep went the bomb) *Chris: Wait! The strange That Mandy The Water turns into the Gas Explosion it is the bomb! *(Chris yanked on the ring, but it wouldn't budge) *Chris: Some of you guys grab Mandy, and some of you guys grab me. *(The Silly the Chef rushed over and started buttering Mandy Mouse's finger, hoping that would help it slide off. Half of the Shiresland pulled on Mandy Mouse, the other half pulled on Beaker. The beeps (and meeps) continued. Time was running out!) *(On the count of three, the Shiresland pulled hard one last time. The ring came off Mandy Mouse's finger with a pop!) *(Short Idiot and Censored fell backward and crashed through one of the chapel's stained glass windows) *Short Idiot: (SCREAMING) *(The priest are piss put his head in his hands) *Priest: That's in only 9999 years old. *Short Idiot: (EXCLAIMING) *(Short Idiot and Censored–and the ring–fell toward the Gateshead Millennium Bridge below. Once the bomb hit the water, it exploded harmlessly. Short Idiot and Censored wasn't hurt at all and rode the geyser of water created by the gas explosion) *(From the chapel window, all the Shiresland cheered) *Corporation: Nicely done, Beaker! *Short Idiot: (YELLING) *(Chris looked around and noticed Mandy Mouse was missing) *Mandy Mouse: Chris! Help! *Chris: Mandy! *Mandy Mouse: Help! *Chris: She's on the loose! *(EXT. NEWCASTLE UPON TYNE, NORTH EAST – NIGHT. Sure enough, Cat J. Raoul had tied Mandy Mouse's hands together and dragged her to the escape run to Gateshead Millennium Bridge to River Tyne and Baltic Centre for Contemporary Art.) *Cat J. Raoul: Shut up and keep moving, Mandy! You are my insurance policy! Who need's a car insurance! *(He leads her toward a waiting astro jet) *(Cat J. Raoul are ready to the astro jet. Already sitting inside was Professor–proudly wearing a furry medusa for sale outfit) *Constantine: Huh? Number Two, you look ridiculous. Why are you wearing that? *(Professor ignored the insult) *Professor No-No-No: Because I am the Medusa for Sale. And the world's new number one criminal. That's right. This is where I double-cross you. *Cat J. Raoul: First rule of double-cross. You don't announce the double-cross before you double-cross. this is so right It's not even a rule because it is so obvious and this is how embarrassing. *(With a devilish grin, Cat J. Raoul pressed a button on his remote and happily watched Professor No-No-No's seat, along with Professor No-No-No, eject sideways out of the astro jet) *Cat J. Raoul: Forget about those things of they Medusa for Sale, It's a most powerful evil cat of they all! (breaking tears) I have ever heard! *(Then, dragging Mandy Mouse, he grabbed the Medusa for Sale, jumped in the Astro Jet, and flipped on the rotors) *(Chris and the other Shiresland ran onto the roof just in time to see the astro jet start to lift off) *Corporation: He's getting away! *Dhris: What are we gonna do? *(Chris took charge) *Chris: We going to stop him! *(He ran toward it, with the Shiresland following behind) *Mark the Cat: We're coming! Hang on, Mandy Mouse! *Chris: Jump! *(As the helicopter hovered in the air, the Shiresland jumped to try and grab any part of it. They all missed and landed safety on the ground–except Kermit. He managed to grab hold of the helicopter) *Mandy Mouse: (WHIMPERING) *Cat J. Raoul: Shut up, Mandy! *(On the ground, the Shiresland looked up) *Wall the Lizard: Chris, Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! *Dhris: We have to do something! *Chris: (grabbing the helicopter) I got it! *Jonathan Mouse: There's only one way we can reach him up there! Rescue Rangers Ladder! *(Up in the sky, Cat J. Raoul looked down to see Chris holding on. Mandy Mouse noticed, too) *Cat J. Raoul: What the... *Mandy Mouse: Chris! *(From below, the Shiresland create something. Jose Carioca climbs onto George Mouse.) *Jose Carioca: (to the Silly the Chef) Come on up, Chef! *(Dhris stepped on Arthur the Cat's hair) *Arthur the Cat: Watch the hair, baby. *(Even though he was barely holding on, Chris adopted a brave tone) *Chris: Give me up, Cat J. Raoul! I've got you now! *Cat J. Raoul: Bad move, chipmunk. *(He raised his foot and stomped down on one of Chris' hands) *Mandy Mouse: Chris! *(Now Chris was hanging on by only one hand) *(From below, Chris heard a voice: It belonged to Dhris) *Dhris: Okay, Chris, I coming to get you. *(Dhris and Jose Carioca and Black Peter stand on one another's shoulders–they had made a Rescue Rangers Ladder!) *Dhris: (to the Rescue Rangers Ladder) Now! *Rescue Rangers Ladder (All): Whoa! *(That was the signal for the other Shiresland to hang on tight while Dhris dived forward toward the helicopter. His hands fells short of the helicopter, but he latched on with his nose instead!) *Cat J. Raoul: No, something went wrong or end up moving. *(That astro jet wasn't going anywhere now!) *Cat J. Raoul: You're ruining my getaway! *(While Cat J. Raoul was distracted, Mandy Mouse began to furiously rub her ropes on a sharp edge she spotted on a column in front of her) *(Up in the Astro Jet, Chris was still hanging on to the helicopter) *Chris: Hang on, Mandy! I'm coming! *Dhris: (holding on to a astro jet) Go get 'em, Chris! Chris? CHRIS, NO! *(Dhris has climbed out with the assistance of Chris. But the Cat J. Raoul kicks aside Mandy and grabs Dhris' wrist.) *Dhris: What are you doing? *Cat J. Raoul (slowly and smiliy evil): Long live the rodent! *(Cat J. Raoul throw Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Skipper, Shiresland Characters and Rescue Rangers Ladder falls off never to be seen again, then to the splash the water.) *(Above, Mandy comes out on a astro jet). *Mandy Mouse: Chris! *Chris: Mandy! *(Chris begins to climb the astro jet (very much like King Kong) until he reaches the astro jet. He hangs over the side.) *Chris: Mandy? You came back! You're the one. it was you all the time. *Mandy Mouse: Oh, Chris, I - I wanted to tell you. *Chris: Welcome aboard, Chris. *(Cat J. Raoul reloaded his gun. He aimed the barrel right at Chris, who gulped) *Cat J. Raoul: I could use a challenge, because I'm Cat J Raoul the most powerful evil cat of they all, rounding up your little rodent family will be all too easy! *(At that moment, Mandy Mouse finally cut through her ropes) *Mandy Mouse: I'll will show you, You and I the most powerful evil cat of they all, but the still you're not a cat, you're a rat! *(She leaned forward and grabbed Cat J. Raoul by the legs, smashing him left and right in the cockpit, making the gun fly out of his hands) *Mandy Mouse: (a smash with each word) No one tricks me into marrying them and then hurts my Chris! *(When she let go, Cat J. Raoul swayed back and forth) *Cat J. Raoul: Wow, what they woman. *Chris: Yeah, MY woman! And I believe this belongs to you. *(Then he pushed Cat J. Raoul over with the gentlest of taps, causing the criminal to fall backward and crumple on the floor) *(Chris turned to Mandy Mouse) *Chris: Well, I'm sorry I ruined the wedding. *Mandy Mouse: Oh, Chris. I'm so glad you did. *(She smiled and hugged him and they shared a kiss) *Mandy Mouse: Oh great, how am I supposed to get outta here? *Chris: And he's not over yet... *(Chris and Jump jump over falls out of the hand. Skipper grabs her and starts lifting her. He breaks her fall for a moment, and then drops like a stone, only to land in Jonathan's arms in the back seat of the Ranger Plane, as the Ranger Plane flies off.) *(Cut to Batlic Centre, All Cheers and Whistles, Kenny and Murdoch hold Cat J. Raoul and Professor No-No-No in custody) *Douglas Duck: Congratulations, weirdos, you've saved the Medusa for Sale! *(Allen Kennethson was proud) *Allen Kennethson: And you've caught my nemesis, the Medusa. (to Professor) Look at his little costume. That's adorable! *Professor No-No-No: I'm not adorable. *Douglas Duck: He is adorable. *(Cat J. Raoul steps up) *Cat J. Raoul: You're adorable! Did you make that kitty-cat outfit? *(Oscar pointed to Professor) *Oscar: The bad guy is Professor No-No-No! *Shires Characters: (ALL GASP) *Allen Kennethson: Well, mon ami, I guess this is where we say goodbye. You go your way, and I go mine. (SOBBING) Here comes the rain. Oh, boy. And I said I wasn't going to do this. *(Allen Kennethson was heartbroken. Douglas Duck doesn't like this) *Douglas Duck: Oh, pull yourself together, man. Stop crying. We're only saying our final farewell. Goodbye, forever! (SOBBING) *(He was heartbroken too as he hugged him) *Douglas Duck: I'm going to miss you so much! I'm going to miss you, my French friend. *(The Shiresland looked disappointed) *(Professor steps up) *Professor No-No-No: Whenever you're ready. *(Douglas Duck and Allen Kennethson were back to normal) *Douglas Duck: Yes. *Allen Kennethson: Yes, of course. Take them away! *Douglas Duck: Take them away! *Professor No-No-No: Thank you. *(As the criminals were taken away, Allen Kennethson looked at the Shiresland) *Allen Kennethson: Au revoir, Shires. *Shires Characters: Bye-bye./See you! *(Allen Kennethson noticed Douglas Duck were busy led Cat J. Raoul and Professor No-No-No away) *Professor No-No-No: (SINGING) You're number two *Allen Kennethson: Douglas. *Cat J. Raoul: Shut up. *Allen Kennethson: Douglas! Wait for me! *Man yell at rest that Cat: I'm glad that's over with everything's back to normal. *Cat J. Raoul: Spare me the details. Category:Transcripts Category:Michael Shires films Category:Shires animated films Category:Michael Shires Animation Studios Category:2014 films